1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an aid steering control technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The force equal to or bigger than a rack force generated in a wheel should be provided so that a driver changes a steering angle of a vehicle by spinning a steering wheel.
Therefore, a driver driving a vehicle may feel highly fatigued.
In order to reduce fatigue, a steering control apparatus that senses a steering torque input by a driver and compensates for the steering torque based on the input steering torque is developed and commercialized.
In contrast, the height of the steering wheel may be controlled based on the physical condition and comfort of a driver. A bending angle of a cardan joint included in the steering apparatus may be changed according to the height control.
However, the cardan joint that rotates with a bending angle causes a certain change to the steering torque.
There are problems in which a driver may feel a sense of difference in rotating the steering wheel.